A Bucket Prank
by Bruinhilda
Summary: Shane Gooseman guest-speaks at the acadamey...


_Note: This was written in response to a fanfic challenge issued by Heidi, aka LadyNiko. She challenged us to write a story that put one or more characters in an embarassing situation. I believe this qualifies..._

## A Bucket Prank

"Ah! Ranger Gooseman! There you are!" An extemely short, exuberant man ran up to greet him. Proffering his hand, he contiued, "I'm Professor Argus. So glad you could come!" The 4 foot 5 inch instructor pumped Goose's hand a few times. "The class is this way!" Argus bounced off, leaving Goose to trail along behind.  
_*He has quite a grip for a guy who looks like a kid playing mad doctor.*_  
Goose chuckled. The professor kept prattling happily on as they walked up the hall.  
"I must thank you for coming a week early. My students are _so_ looking forward to meeting you! They've never met a supertrooper before."  
Goose grinned. "I should hope not."  
"Yes, well, that's one of the reasons I asked you to come today." Argus was suddenly serious. "We were covering the supertrooper project, and it's impact on history, and I thought they might benifit from meeting the real thing. Not only to see what you're capable of, but to see that you _are_ people." He looked up at Goose. "The supertroopers are spoken about as constructs, weapons, dangers, anything, except as sentient beings."  
There wasn't much to say to that. It had always been Goose's biggest complaint. He suddenly had new respect for the little professor.  
"I should warn you, my students may be afraid of you. The supertrooper reputation, and all that."  
"It's all right. I'm used to it. After all, this isn't the first class I've given a presentation to."  
"Quite right." Argus beamed. "Ah, here we are!" Argus was about to walk in the door, when another instructor ran up. "Professor Argus! I have to talk to you!"  
Argus sighed. "Can it wait, Tom? I'm already late for class!"  
Tom glared. "It's about the Giford exams."  
Argus sighed again, and glanced at Goose. "I guess you'd better go in ahead. This may take a few moments." The glare he shot his colleague said that it dammed well better NOT take longer. "Tell them I'll be along shortly, but don't wait for me." He turned back to the impatient teacher. "What in blazes is the problem _now_, Tom?"  
Goose shrugged, and walked into the classroom. As the door opened, he saw a wire, caught between the door and jamb, flicker past.

**kersplunk!**

A bucket of icy water hit him in the head. Goose was instantly soaked down to his boots. He paused. Very slowly, he lifted the bucket off his head.   
The class abruptly stopped laughing, as they realized that not only had they not gotten their proper target, they had soaked Shane Gooseman, hero and _supertrooper_. The professors had stopped arguing, and were gaping.  
Goose surveyed the cadets assembled at the door. Every single one of them had gone pale. Slowly, he walked in. The students backed away, clearing a path. Professor Argus blocked the door; otherwise, most of the students would have made a break for it.  
Goose squelched up to Argus's desk, and dropped the bucket on the floor next to it. Slowly, and with menace, he turned to face the class.  
"Everyone in their seats! NOW!"  
All twenty students practically teleported to their chairs, and sat rigidly at attention. Their eyes remained locked on Goose, so they didn't see their teacher shaking with silent laughter.  
"Now then," Goose continued, glowering, "who is responsible for this little prank?" His eyes swept over the students, who remained at attention. No one spoke up.  
"No one wants to claim responsiblity?" Goose deepened his voice to his scariest growl. "Then I guess I'll just have to kill all of you."  
The students exchanged glances with one another. As one, their fingers pointed to a young man in the third row, who was trying to slide under his desk.  
"Cadet! Step forward!"  
The blood drained from the cadet's face. He slowly stood, and walked to the front of the class. He stood as at attention he could manage with shaking knees.  
"What's your name, cadet?"  
"Sir! Cadet Aaron Char, Sir!"  
"'Char'. How prophetic." Cadet Char's face somehow became even more bloodless.  
Goose addressed the class. "Professor Argus invited me to give a 'demonstration' to you today. Considering the circumstances..." He shot another glowing glance at the offending student. "...Cadet Char here will assist me in my demonstration."  
There was a thud as Aaron Char fainted. Argus finally couldn't hold it in anymore. He doubled up laughing. The students looked from him to Goose in shock.  
"Marvelously handled, Ranger Gooseman. But I think you had better revive my student before you proceed." Argus continued giggling as he walked in.  
Char was already sitting up, looking around in shock. Goose offered him his hand.  
"I'd say that makes us even, cadet. If you'll sit down, we can start the real demonstration." Goose grinned at the class.  
"Now, the proper way to pull a prank..." 

** End**

(I'm sure you can take it from there) 

[-Bruinhilda-][1]

   [1]: http://www.fortunecity.com/tattooine/falcon/5/beta.html



End file.
